Ryuu Kazan
}} Ryuu Kazan (カザンリュウ, Kazan Ryuu) was formerly a Genin in Konohagakure who was in a squad: Team Anko. He is originally from a small village called Susugakure, the Village Hidden in Soot. He is currently the Feudal Lord of the Underworld Country. His self-proclaimed title is "Overlord of the Underworld." Personality & Lifestyle Ryuu lives a lazy sort of lifestyle. He doesn't do anything unless it's necessary, and prefers to stay out of others' affairs. Ever since the destruction of Susugakure, Ryuu has grown more distant and cruel. Ryuu is short-tempered and quick to fight. He frequently bullied his former squad mate, Shujitori Kuramitsu. That was mostly because of Shuji's attraction towards Anko Mitarashi, whom Ryuu thought of as a mother. He also disliked his other former squad mate, Reijobiki Senju. The only person Ryuu is really close to now is Shinsei, a dragon who's soul resides in The Last Fencer, one of the Feudal Blades and one of Ryuu's weapons. Becoming the new Feudal Lord of the Underworld Country doesn't seem to have altered his personality very much; he is still lazy and unattentive, but the size of his ego has seemed to increase dramatically. After his meeting with Anko, he has lost all of his love for her, and now cares for no other human being. He has also lost most of his remaining sanity. However, even before that, he always had an urge to kill other humans on site, which lead to him being so antisocial. Now that he has no sanity, that urge doesn't bother him, leading him to be more relaxed around other people. Biography Early Life Shortly after Ryuu was born, his mother died from a disease. His father was a good man, and taught Ryuu how to use the sword. His father died in a mission one day, so Ryuu was an orphan. During that time, he taught himself everything about swordsmanship. He was adopted by a married couple when he was 8. The couple disapproved of sword fighting and violence, and forbade him to use the sword. Ryuu still used the sword. He trained every night, and one day his fosters parents found out. They kicked him out of their house, and he was an orphan once more. He modified the records of the school so that the records said that he was a ninja, so that he could learn how to be a ninja. It was found out what he did, but he was still allowed in the ninja class or whatever because of his great talent. As A Genin In Susugakure As a Genin, Anko Mitarashi came to Susugakure, to protect traders from recent raids, and became his sensei. She grew to be very fond of him, and both were quite sad when Anko had to return to the Konohagakure. Ryuu could have quickly become a Chunin, but decided to leave the village to seek out the 4 Feudal Blades before the Chunin Exams were held, and also, partly, so that he would be able to see Anko again, because one of the Feudal Blades, the Tree of Sephira, was in Konoha. Arrival In Konoha Shortly after arriving at Konoha, Ryuu got into trouble for wandering around the Hokage monument, looking for the Tree of Sephira. Afterward, after meeting Anko and leaving the monument, he quickly tried to come up with ways to get the Tree of Sephira. He also had to find a place to stay. Due to a lack of money, he decided to live with Anko, with her permission, of course. Shortly after, he was assigned to a squad, lead by Anko. His squad mates were Shujitori Kuramitsu and Reijobiki Senju. Team Anko Attack & Departure From Konoha Ryuu lived in Konoha normally for a few weeks, hardly getting any missions and barely having to train. One day, however, whilst they, Team Anko, were training, they were attacked by a group of Sound Nin, who were hell bent on capturing Anko and bringing her to their master. Ryuu was stuck fighting Myuutsu, but Shinsei took control of Ryuu's body, driving him insane. In his insanity, he attempted to attack Biki, but was stopped by Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga. They knocked him out and brought him along with the rest of his squad to the hospital. At the hospital, Shinsei once again took control of Ryuu's body, determined on seeing at least one human die that day. Ryuu once again attempted to attack Biki, but was once again stopped by Sasuke. Afterward, he decided that he wasn't safe to be around, and decided to leave Konoha so he would not attack anybody else. Breaking out of the hospital, he fled from Konoha and lived near Susugakure, his home village, for a while. Susugakure Destruction For the next week or so, Ryuu didn’t come into any human contact, and he merely trained and practiced. Shinsei was quite bored during this period of time. Then Ryuu saw some explosions and such in the direction of Susugakure. He went there to investigate, and found that the village was being destroyed by a large group of Otogakure ninja. He encountered one of the Otogakure ninja, a man named Keiru Makaze. Ryuu and Shinsei began talking out loud (Shinsei‘s voice simply emanated from Ryuu‘s body), instead of telepathically, and Keiru questioned Ryuu about what he was doing. Ryuu said that he was talking to Shinsei, a dragon who’s soul was in his body, and Keiru revealed that he shared a similar bond with a dragon, Crimson. He summoned up Crimson to prove that. Shinsei believed that his clan, the Crystallis Clan, was the only clan of dragons, and thought Crimson to be a fake. Ryuu summoned up Shinsei, and Shinsei and Crimson fought. After being pinned down by Crimson, Shinsei concluded that Crimson was a real dragon. Shinsei than suggested to Crimson that they get out of Susugakure, since the volcanoes surrounding Susugakure had gone off, and were pouring lava into village. Crimson agreed, and Keiru and Crimson left Susugakure. Shinsei then brought Ryuu around Susugakure, so that he could help out any survivors. They found Ryuu’s sensei, Anko Mitarashi, who had been called to Susugakure by the Susukage due to frequent attacks on Susugakure traders, and Minato Namikaze. Minato had to fight Orochimaru, and Ryuu was kicked out of harm’s way by Minato. Ryuu thought that Minato had it under control, and that he wouldn’t be able to help him, so he left to see if there was any other people that needed help. A short while later, he ran into Minato, Sasuke, and Yu Jin after the Otogakure ninja left Susugakure. He was informed that Anko had been kidnapped by one of the Otogakure ninja. Wanting to help, he followed them back to Konoha. Rescue Anko Mission After coming back to Konoha, it was decided that Minato, Sasuke, a man named Ichigo Kurosaki, Ryuu, Shuji, Biki, and one other would be sent to rescue Anko. Minato, using a technique of his, teleported them to the area where Anko was at. At the time, she was being carted off from her prison. A fight ensued, thanks to Ryuu's eagerness to fight his self-proclaimed rival, Keiru, and the rescue party was the victor and brought back Anko. On the journey back, Shinsei agreed that he would never take over Ryuu's body again, unless Ryuu wanted him to. They then got back to Konoha. Disbanding of Team Anko Ryuu was quite bored for the next few weeks for nothing was happening. Then some stuff happened. For one, Shuji's apartment was destroyed and Shuji had to live with Anko and Ryuu. Ryuu wasn't very happy with this, but Anko agreed to let Shuji stay with them, so it wasn't his choice. Then a blind man came and asked Anko to come with him, which she did. After she was gone for a while, Ryuu and Shuji decided to go look for her, and Shuji had Squark, his bird companion, follow Anko's scent to a place. They didn't really do anything, because Anko headed back to the apartment, and they saw her leave. So they simply followed her back. Later, though, the blind man came back along with another man and they forced Anko and Biki to come with them. Ichigo Kurosaki came with them as well, to protect Anko and Biki. Ryuu went to find Tsunade and told her of what events transpired soon afterward. After Shuji finished having a seizure or something of that sort, him and Tsunade headed off to the gates of Konoha. They bumped into Biki while headed there, and she informed them of what had happened; Biki had agreed to marry the man who lead the organization whose members had kidnapped Anko and Biki, and Anko has decided to disband Team Anko because of that. Ryuu searched for Anko and found her getting drunk at a bar. He brought her back to her apartment, assisted by Shuji and Biki, who had shown up a few minutes after Ryuu. When Anko woke up, Ryuu conversed with Anko, and Anko kicked Ryuu, and Shuji, out of her apartment. Ryuu then found Shuji whilst searching for a new apartment. He told him about them being kicked out of the apartment, and Shuji blamed Ryuu, leading Ryuu to threaten Shuji. Shuji ran off to get ANBU protection, and he was attacked by a woman. Ryuu simply walked away, not caring about him. He then bought himself a new apartment. Investigation of Otogakure Finding of the Tree of Sephira Ryuu decided to go to the Hokage to ask her if she would allow him to take the Tree of Sephira, one of the Feudal Blades, out of the Hokage monument. She let him, but also told him that he had a mission with Team Anko, despite the team being disbanded. Ryuu quickly claimed the Tree of Sephira and then bumped into Anko. He was informed by her that Team Anko was un-disbanded, and that Hinata Hyuga would join them on their mission. Ryuu was somewhat glad that the team was back together, though he dreaded having to spend time with Shuji and Biki, again. They bumped into Shuji and Biki, and then went to get Hinata. They then left Konoha and headed for Otogakure. Journey to Otogakure When they set up camp, Ryuu dragged Shuji away and questioned him about whether or not he was going to marry Hinata, which Ryuu suspected that he was going to do. He said that he was going to as soon as Hinata's father "stops being a freaking prick and doesn't have a hidden vendetta against him." Ryuu soon lost interest in the conversation and walked away, back towards camp. He arrived at camp and found out that he shared a tent with Biki. He soon decided to sleep outside due to Biki's snoring. In the morning, Ryuu cooked breakfast for everyone. After realizing that Biki hadn't woken up yet, he took away one of the poles holding up her tent, causing the entire thing to collapse on to her. She got very angry, and woke up, and chased Ryuu around for a minute. She then attempted to hit Ryuu with a kunai, but Ryuu unknowingly dodged it. Biki then started aggravating Ryuu, which got Ryuu extremely mad, so he started insulting Biki. She got very mad, too, and was about to summon one of her creatures to attack Ryuu when Shuji calmed her down. He insulted Shuji, but to little avail. He then settled down and the group moved out. Otogakure Raid They arrived at Otogakure and Anko paired Ryuu with Biki, a decision that neither Ryuu or Biki was happy with. They investigated the labs, but the alarm was somehow triggered. Ryuu destroyed as much stuff in the lab as possible while Biki grabbed as many documents as she could. Sakon/Ukon and Jiroubo then crashed into the lab. Ryuu fought, and was defeated by, Sakon/Ukon. Sakon/Ukon dropped Ryuu off on the outskirts of the Rice Country and put had Ukon stay bonded with Ryuu so that he could spy (or something along those lines). Ryuu woke up, then, not knowing where he was, picked a direction at random and went in that direction for nine hours. Wandering & Returning He eventually arrived at Sunagakure. At Sunagakure, he bought a map, which he had neglected to bring on the mission to Otogakure, and then went back to Konohagakure. Then he went to the Hokage’s office, only be informed by Shizune that Tsunade wasn’t there; in fact, they didn’t know where she was. Ryuu than departed, and saw Urei fighting many Konoha nin. He chose not to intervene, seeing as Urei was fighting several powerful ninjas, and since he thought that he wouldn’t be much help, anyway. He then went to the hospital to see if Sakon/Ukon did anything to him. The doctors weren’t able to identify anything, so Ryuu headed back to the Hokage’s office. There, he saw Anko, Shuji, Hinata, and the mutant cat person (Aniki Mitarashi/M.E.W. 2) whom Ryuu fought once before. Aniki was then put into custody because he was an Oto nin, and Team Anko, and Hinata, went to Ichiraku, Ryuu following them. At Ichiraku, he talked to the group briefly, finding out that Biki was in the hospital, and then had something to eat. Attempted Murder Whilst he was walking home to his apartment, Ryuu bumped into Iruka Umino. After a short "conversation," Ryuu started to leave, but then Koorizato Gabara showed up and started talking to Iruka, in jest, about using Anko's students to get close to her so Iruka could date her. Iruka brushed him off, but Ryuu heard him and, for a lack of a better term, went "berserk." He attempted to kill Koori, but Koori eventually apprehended him using his Jonin powers. While Koori was restraining Ryuu, Ryuu built up heat within his body and then released it in an explosion, severely burning Koori. Iruka took Koori and brought him to the hospital. Then the village alarm sirens went off. Konoha Raid Ryuu didn't particularly care about the village itself, but he did care about Anko, so he went off in the direction of the Hokage's office to find her. He bumped into Shuji whilst headed there, and Shuji then decided to go with him to the Hokage's office. When they arrived at the Hokage's office, they found Anko and two other ninja, along with a 10-year-old boy, fighting an enemy ninja. Ryuu attempted to fight the enemy ninja, but was dispatched by him by an explosion before he could do anything. When he woke up, he found the enemy ninja gone, and the 10-year-old boy beside him, who started to drag him to the medical bay. Ryuu was severely injured, and Ukon, who still resided within Ryuu, was in pain because of it, so he healed Ryuu. Feeling better, Ryuu said to the boy that he didn't think he needed to be dragged to the hospital. Upon initiating a conversation with the boy, Ryuu found out that the boy was Grim Senju, Tsunade's adopted son. Ryuu wasn't told that Grim was adopted, though, so he thought that Grim was Tsunade's real son. After thanking Grim for him fighting Kyteno, Ryuu got up and walked over to Anko to see how she was doing. After a very brief conversation, Ryuu, not seeing how he could be of further use, went off to inform Biki, who was in the hospital, of Grim's existence. Fight or Flight Upon arriving at the hospital, he went to Biki's room to inform her of Grim's existence. Upon doing so, Biki ran off to go see Grim. Shinsei then sensed that Koori was still alive and was in the hospital. Ryuu, planning to finish the job, waited at the hospital. A doctor asked Ryuu what he was doing in the hospital, and Ryuu needlessly killed him. There was then a blackout at the hospital, caused by the attack of an Otogakure ninja attempting to rescue another Otogakure ninja from ANBU custody. Ryuu, figuring that Koori would be unprotected because of the blackout, made his way to Koori's room, killing three doctors on his way. Before entering Koori's room, however, he was spotted by ANBU, who attempted to take him into custody for killing the doctors. Ryuu summoned Shinsei, obliterating the hospital even more, and Shinsei brought Ryuu out of Konoha. From Rogue Ninja to Feudal Lord Upon getting out of Konoha, the two settled down in the middle of a grassy plain. Shinsei and him started discussing things, such as why Ryuu was so protective of Anko. To this, Ryuu replied that, since he lost his mother when he was very young, and he can't even remember her, he didn't have a mother for most of his life. Even when he was adopted, the parents never really cared for him. They just adopted him to look good and they did in a spur-of-the-moment thing. So, when Anko came along, Ryuu thought of her as his mother. Sticking to this, he refused to let anybody try to get Anko to fall in love, so that she would have more time to spend with Ryuu. If she did fall in love, he assumed that she would gradually forget about Ryuu, and Ryuu would lose his mother again. To this, Shinsei said that Ryuu was being selfish, refusing to let Anko have a life so that she would be able to spend all of her time with him. Shinsei then said that there were many others like Ryuu, who turned out a lot better than he did; that Ryuu was a murderer and a sociopath. Ryuu had no response to this. Ryuu would have liked to hold a grudge against Shinsei for saying that for a long time, but then Shinsei started singing Ryuu's favorite song, and the only song that Shinsei can actually sing, "Three Minutes Clapping." Caught up in the beat, Ryuu sang the song with Shinsei, the two of them never missing a beat. Realizing that him and Shinsei were so intertwined and in-tune with each other, he realized that he couldn't hold a grudge against Shinsei, and forgave him. Deciding that he couldn't stay so close to Konoha, Ryuu set off to find a new home. Shinsei suggested that the two of them go to Kagegakure. After some convincing, Ryuu set off to Kagegakure. After three days of travelling, Ryuu arrived at the gates of Kagegakure, and was met by a man named Joushou. The man told Ryuu that Ryuu's "noble lineage" was "extremely apparent," and asked Ryuu the names of his father and grandfather. Ryuu answered, and the man proclaimed that Ryuu was the grandson of the former Feudal Lord of the Underworld Country, so Ryuu, being the only heir, was the new Feudal Lord. Ryuu, though not completely sure that what the man said was the truth, headed off to the Feudal Lord mansion. After arriving, he decided to give himself a title: "Overlord of the Underworld." Shinsei then commented that Ryuu was already letting this go to his head. He then recieved a mysterious memo with a smiley face with the tongue sticking out, and the words: "HA! HA!" When Ryuu wondered who it was that sent the memo, Shinsei replied, "Somebody that we should send to be executed." First Impressions Ryuu talked with two of the Kages of the villages in the Land of the Underworld. He questioned Joushou as to how it would be possible for him to issue a mission, and, after recieving an answer, came up with a plan for the future. He also talked to Mutsuki, who Ryuu deduced was the person who sent him that memo. Mutsuki appeared to think Ryuu a kid, and had no respect for him. Mutsuki left, and Ryuu went about lounging around and training in his new mansion. A while later, he recieved a message from Mutsuki, which was basically just a collection of insults. Ryuu replied to the letter, also putting insults in it. He then recieved a package containing the body parts of the messenger that he had sent. Upon reaching the conclusion that Mutsuki did not respond well to insults, Ryuu then decided to paint a message on the marble floor of the mansion, using the blood of the messenger's dead body. When finished, the message said as follows: "PURPOSE IS THE ONE THING THAT GIVES A PERSON A REASON TO LIVE." Two-And-A-Half Years Later Over the course of the next two-and-a-half years, Ryuu and Mutsuki participated in something vaguely similar to a "gang war," which Ryuu referred to as: "Our competition for control." They were frequently attempting to assassinate one another while slandering one another. Ryuu frequently stated that Mutsuki started "their competition" by sending that memo to him when he first became Feudal Lord of the Underworld Country. He had forgotten about practically everything that transpired in Konoha due to his amazingly poor memory. However, he accurately remembers anything small or pointless which transpired in his time as a Konoha ninja. The few things that Ryuu does remember are Anko, Shujitori, Reijobiki, Koorizato (because Ryuu wanted to capture and kill him), the destruction of Susugakure, and Squark, Shujitori's bird friend/ally. He only remembered Squark because Squark's existence was, to Ryuu, completely irrelevant, and, as stated before, Ryuu remembered anything pointless or irrelevant. Ryuu assembled an group of nine elite ninja, called the Nine Dragons. As suggested by the name, there were nine ninja. The Nine Dragons specifically worked for Ryuu, mostly serving as body guards. Ryuu, could, however, assign missions to them. Ryuu also sent several spies to Konoha to spy/watch Anko, and, if needed, protect her. They also watched Shujitori, Reijobiki, and Koorizato. During those two-and-a-half years, Ryuu also prepared the Underworld Country for war by stockpiling war supplies and provisions, along with creating a new, national army, comprising of both ninja and regular people. Revelations & Revenge Ryuu had one of his spies in Konoha kidnap Anko and bring her to him in Kage. He attempted to convince her to stay, but she attempted to escape, and Ryuu realized that she didn't want to be with him. Enraged, he stabbed Anko twice and dragged her to the Village Hidden In Cosmos, the village near Shinsei's birthplace. He also sent a message to Shujitori telling him of his kidnapping of Anko. Shuji arrived, along with a squad, and they rescued Anko while Ryuu fought Shuji, winning. Shuji eventually ran away, and Ryuu left to go back to Kage. Strange Defender Upon him getting back to Kagegakure, he called for Joushou in order for them to finish up their conversation, but Joushou informed him that he had received information that a rogue Akatsuki member, Sasori, was headed to Yougangakure. Ryuu had Joushou and Mutsuki send all of their troops to Yougangakure to defend the village, and he also went there with the remaining two Dragons. Jutsu Ninjutsu *Fire Style: Heat Clone Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Ward Jutsu **Fire Style: Lava Ward Jutsu **Fire Style: Hell Ward Jutsu *Fire Style: Heat Substitution Jutsu *Fire Style: Wings of Flame Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Fists Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Rain Jutsu *Fire Style: Heat Wave Jutsu *Fire Style: Inferno Strike Jutsu *Fire Style: Phoenix Force Jutsu *Fire Style: Flame Burst Jutsu *Fire Style: Flame Slice Jutsu *Fire Style: Tornado of Flames Jutsu *Fire Style: Eruption Jutsu *Fire Style: Hellfire Jutsu *Fire Style: Hell's Fury Jutsu *Fire Style: Dhesignea Flare Jutsu *Fire Style: Flare Spiral Jutsu *Fire Style: Vulcan Blades Jutsu *Fire Style: Flying Fire Jutsu *Fire Style: Solar Wrath Jutsu *Earth Style: Rock Swan Jutsu *Earth Style: Rock Cross Jutsu *Heat Manipulation (Kekkei genkai) *Fire Style: Heat Drain Jutsu (Kekkei genkai enabled) *Fire Style: Heat Conversion Jutsu (Kekkei genkai enabled) *Fire Style: Heat Boom Jutsu (Kekkei genkai enabled) *Heat Fusion: Burning Beast *Rock Fusion: Gravel Golem *Light Style: Rainbow Arc Jutsu (Enabled through The Last Fencer) *Summoning Jutsu: Cyndaquil *Summoning Jutsu: Great Salamander *Summoning Jutsu: Shinsei Taijutsu *Art of the Spiral Blade *Art of the Great Spiral Blade Genjutsu *Fire Style: Heat Flash Jutsu *Darkness Style: Shadowfall Jutsu (Enabled through The Last Fencer) Quotes *"If that's the case, then you have no purpose in life, and you're just a waste of existence, so you deserve to die." *"Then, Anko-sensei arrived at Susugakure. She was like a mother to me; the mother I never got to have. Then, she had to leave. I got a new mother, just to lose her again." *"But even besides being sadistic, we're similar in some ways, you know. Your life was meaningless before you met Mutsuki, just as mine was before I met Anko. They taught us how to live, albeit in different ways. But we have them to thank for having not killed ourselves by now. The only difference is that I have grown to lose my love for Anko, and I now hate her. So, I wonder, when are you going to reach that step, leave, or attempt to kill, Mutsuki, and then join me?" Category:Original Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Susugakure Category:Underworld Country Category:Feudal Lords